


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman NSFW Alphabet Series [4]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Come Eating, Come as Lube, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Quickies, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Flip Zimmerman agreed to be in the CSPD sexy calendar, but he wasn't anticipating the photo-shoot to turn out quite like this.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Flip Zimmerman NSFW Alphabet Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a NSFW drawing I did of Flip, and the NSFW Alphabet prompts G (Goofy = How serious/playful they are in bed) & H (Hair = How well groomed they are)

“I hate this.” Flip grumbles under his breath for what has to be the hundredth time, as Ron snaps another photo and winds up the film.

He’s down in the bowels of the CSPD, practically naked, wearing nothing but a pair of assless chaps and a cowboy hat, turning towards the camera and trying his damnedest to pose without looking like a total joke. Jimmy’s leaning against the wall of the impromptu photo studio, Ron’s got the camera and the lights all set up, and he hates this.

“No you don’t, or else you wouldn’t be doing it.” Jimmy points out with a little flick of ash off the butt of his cigarette, and he scowls, because despite Flip’s sour mood, Jimmy’s right. He agreed to this of his own volition, and he wasn’t backing out now.

“C’mon Zimmerman, it’s for a good cause.” Ron agrees in his practical cheerful way, and Flip shoots him a glare because he doesn’t need to be reminded that the whole of Colorado Springs is going to see his bare ass.

“Rookie I don’t care what it’s for, if (Y/N) sees me like this – ” He starts, exasperated for a moment, right when the door to this little studio opens, and in you walk.

“Sees you like what honey?” You ask, not looking up at him yet, fiddling with the door still to get it to close properly. Jimmy and Ron stifle a laugh awaiting your reaction, and they’re not disappointed when you finally do look up and see Flip standing there, cheeks out for the camera in his cowboy getup. Your eyebrows shoot up and a huge grin creeps across your face as you appraise him with, “Ohhhh like _that_.”

Flip blushes straight down to his belly button when you saunter up to him. He’s really naked, you’re surprised to see, he’s not got anything to cover up his cock at all. You glance around at where Ron and Jimmy are still chuckling into their palms as your husband sweats in front of you, and you kiss his cheek sweetly.

“Do you need me to leave? I can go flirt with the chief or something for a while.” You bat your lashes at him, making Flip roll his eyes and grumble to himself before getting his arms around you.

“No – for fuck’s sake, c’mere.” He scowls, grasping tightly at your waist, making you laugh as he pulls you flush to his hard-muscled stomach, your arms wrapping around his big broad shoulders.

“Is that a cattle prod or are you just happy to see me?” You grin, entirely too cheeky, and the boys burst into snickers.

Your mouth starts to water though, because though they can’t see with the way you’re pressed up against him, Flip’s cock really is _big,_ and it’s hard and nudging at your thigh, a long thick line that makes you have to swallow hard. You want them to leave so that you can have your man all to yourself, so you can have that cock to yourself.

“I hate you.” Flip leans down to kiss you, brushes his nose against yours as his hands dig into the flesh right on your hips, holding you close.

“Mhm I can tell.” You smile against his lips, opening up your mouth for him, letting his tongue slide against yours as your fingers curl through the dark brown hair that’s so soft and so thick right at the nape of his neck.

You both lose yourself in one another so quickly, that you nearly forget that you’re at the station at all, forget that Ron and Jimmy are right there watching. You don’t mind, you don’t care if you’ve got an audience – let them look, as long as you’re getting your fill of your man, your husband.

“Take your top off!” Jimmy whistles playfully, and though you laugh, it snaps Flip out of kissing you and he turns around sharply to jab a finger in his best friend’s direction.

“Fuckin’ _watch it._ ” Flip hisses, possessive enough that you can feel your pussy flutter, and Jimmy only puts his hands up in playful surrender.

You pull away from Flip for a little bit and he immediately turns back to face the wall so that his buddies don’t see the raging erection he’s sporting. He couldn’t even cover that thing with both his baseball mitts if he tried, not when it was hard like this.

“Mm, you know what’s missing?” You ask as you walk over to where you set your purse down by the door.

Jimmy and Ron only shrug and shake their heads, but then you fish out some red lipstick and apply it carefully to your mouth, before winking at them and going back over to where Flip’s waiting patiently for you to – kiss his ass?

You try your best not to smile as he turns around and glares at you for being such a pretty accomplice, as you press a smacking kiss right to his ass-cheek, the absolutely rock solid roundest most deceivingly firm cheek in the entire world, as you always said. 

“Oh _now_ it’s a party.” Ron says with a handsome grin, and you weren’t sure that Flip could scowl any darker than he was in that moment, making you laugh.

“You know I knew you guys got creative with your undercover disguises but I’m not so sure this is the most workplace appropriate.” You dust off your knees and tease playfully, trying to get your Philly into a better mood. He was always so serious, all the time, he needed to lighten up a little so you wink, “Unless you’re going to a strip club, in which case, I better get to come.”

“No it’s – it’s a calendar, for charity. We’ve got to beat the fuckin’ firemen.” He huffs out, and _ohh_ that explains it. Flip’s had beef with the fire department for as long as he’d been working with the station, you understood the stakes now.

“Everyone loves the shit out of sexy firemen.” Ron nods in agreement.

“Are you guys in it too?” You ask him, directing the question to Jimmy too, who smiles and pops his collar.

“You bet baby, Flip’s the last one we’ve got to shoot because he keeps putting it off.” Your friend explains and you turn your charms back onto your husband, grinning at how so completely Flip he could be.

“Aw be a good sport honey.” You go back over to him, slipping and sliding your hands all across his big firm pecs, getting him warmed up, getting him to melt.

“Maybe he just needs a little…motivation.” Ron asks with the camera ready, and Flip only groans, smacks a hand onto his face and shakes his head.

“I’m going to kill everyone here and then myself.” He’s joking of course, even though he says it with the straightest face possible. His cock is hard against your thigh once again, and you know exactly what’s going to get him to relax and be comfortable.

“What if you tied me up?” You whisper right in his ear, and oh how his cock jumps at the thought, the sight of you down at his feet, all wrapped up in pretty rope, like he’s just wrangled you down himself.

“There’s no fucking way I’m letting you be in this calendar, ketsl.” Flip growls, but you just grin.

“Who said anything about the calendar?” You ask, your hand sneaking a quick squeeze around his shaft and making his jaw clench, his eyes sparkle with excitement. He’s such an exhibitionist sometimes, it thrills you both.

You give him a couple seconds to think it over, and eventually he nods quickly, licks his lips and swoops down for a kiss.

“Hurry the fuck up and get these shots.” He says to Ron, letting you go and getting into the right pose once again.

You quickly get out of the way and Flip faces the wall, turning to look over his shoulder at the camera lens. He even lifts his hand and slightly tips his cowboy hat, and Ron takes as many shots as are left on the roll of film. You think that the addition of the little kiss mark is perfectly placed, right on his ass, right where you know so many women are going to lift the calendar up to their own lips and pretend they put it there. 

“Okay now scram, I missed my girl.” Flip immediately strikes up a cigarette, and Jimmy and Ron get the hint.

The second that the door closes behind them, Flip’s on you like a bee on honey. He’s untying your halter top before you even know it, your nipples stiffening from the cool air of the room as he cups and grasps your breasts in his hands.

“Mmmmm I missed these, let me?” He asks, already getting down to their level, and you huff out a little laugh with how eager he is, how he’s already squeezing you tight.

“All yours cowboy.” You pick the cowboy hat right off his head and place it on top of yours, leaning back against a desk in the room. Flip follows your every move, eyes darkening with lust as he presses his face right into your cleavage, nuzzles his nose there and licks at one of your nipples.

“F-fuck.” He sighs out when he sucks the nipple into your mouth and you give a little moan in the back of your throat. He’s looking up at you and you’re smiling down at him through hooded lids, his cowboy hat too big on you and tipping forward, making his dick leak all over his stomach.

“You like that don’t you? Why don’t you fuck me really fast, do something with that hard cock of yours?” You scratch your nails across his scalp, making him shudder and groan as he lets go of your breast with one hand to start stroking himself off. 

“You want it? Want this big dick?” He bites and licks at his lip as your tits press right in his face, ribcage expanding with your deep breaths, pushing them out further. “Let me see, show me that pretty pussy.”

You’re good, real good for him, so you hike up your short skirt, showing him your underwear. He hooks a finger around the little scrap of cotton between your legs and tugs it aside, and he groans with how it sticks to you, how glistening and shimmering your cunt is.

From his spot down there on the floor, he pulls your nipple back into his mouth and gives it a good hard suck as he pushes two fingers inside your pussy. You have to lean back onto your elbows for support on the desk as you moan from the feeling, and Flip follows you, thrusting his fingers in and out.

“Oh shit you’re wet, listen to that, listen – hear how soaked you are already?” Flip presses his deep baritone against your stomach as he kisses your flesh, soft skin laid out on the desk for him as he stands up, leans over you and rubs the head of his cock through your folds. “That’s my fuckin’ come from earlier isn’t it? Slut, god you’re so good to me.”

You get a good look at him, at your husband’s well-groomed body, how he’s hairy enough but not too hairy, not covered in it the way some men prefer to be these days. His happy trail leads down to a neatly trimmed thatch of dark hair, hair that’s course and feels so good as it rubs against your pussy. 

“U-uh-huh, just for you, all yours, fuck me I can take it.” You know what he means, he’d fucked you when you came to visit him for lunch, had filled you up so much that you could almost feel it sloshing around in your cunt.

You wanted nothing more than to get fucked hard and fast right now, wanted to get tied up and bent over and spanked so hard that you’d see the print of his massive fucking palm for days.

He reads your mind because he’s stepping away for a minute, off to go get rope, off to go give you what you want. You flip yourself over and press your face against the desk, legs spread and feet apart, just the way he likes you.

Your heart is racing when you feel the coarse rope winding sloppily around your wrists, binding them together, giving him a good place to hold on as he roughly thrusts his cock straight into your wanting pussy. It’s easy, real easy, because you’re so used to him, had been so thoroughly fucked by him at lunch. His come squelches out around his cock, and he wastes no time fucking it back into you.

“Oh fuckin’ – ” He grunts out as he grinds his hips as close to yours as possible, just savoring the feeling for a moment.

“Ah – yes!” You gasp, your cunt drooling and dripping all over the floor where you’re bent over. Your mouth drops open and Flip takes that encouragement to roll his hips, pull out and thrust right back in. 

He fucks you hard, fast, just like you want, just like you asked. He wraps his hand around your hair and gives it a good tug, stretching your body and arching your back for him as your hands flex and clench around nothing, arms rendered useless by the rope.

His cock splits you right there on the desk, and you can’t help but moan loudly, moan out his name, little pleas of, “Oh, oh faster, Flip, honey – yesyesyes!”

He meets your every demand, and before you know it you’re crying out as his hand cracks down hard on your ass. Flip loves the way your legs shudder and twitch and shake, so he does it again, your cunt clenching down on his cock. He slaps your ass harder, pitches you forward on the desk from the force of it, and you should out his name, tears of pleasure flicking off your lashes.

“Shh, shh ketsl, you’re perfect but you gotta be quiet, shh.” He drapes his stomach across your back and covers your mouth with his palm as he goes back to thrusting inside you. He holds you like this, presses you down harshly against the desk as he rams into your pussy, your cunt taking his cock so well, the head of it nudging right against your gspot. Even with his hand over your mouth you’re still so loud, eyes shut tight, eyebrows drawn up in bliss. He licks his lips and shoves three fingers into your mouth to try and quiet you with, “Suck.”

“Mmmm – ah!” Your body jolts a little as he fucks you particularly right, right on that spot, thrusts over it again and again until you’re gasping and choking around his fingers, spit bubbling and stringing around your palm.

“Oh fuck, fuck you’re so good, so fucking tight.” He encourages as your cunt clamps down hard on him, not yet coming but close, so close, he can tell with the way you’re rocking back with every thrust he gives you, taking as much as you can, greedy greedy greedy.

“Your cock’s huge I’m – I’m oh!” You moan and whine and gasp when he pulls the hand away, using that wetness to push through your folds and rub fast fast fast at your clit, making your shoulder blades pinch back as your back arches and you gush on his cock, “Flip no fair, that’s – _oh!!”_

“Let me fuckin’ feel you ketsl, let me – jesus fuckin’ – oh my god.” He drops his head down onto your back as his orgasm crashes through him, his hips still moving, still seeking out the hot wet tight tight tight heat of your pussy as it spasms and flutters and throbs around him.

He dumps a fresh load of cum right into your cunt, the head of his cock so deep inside you that it’s practically knocking up against your cervix. He smooths his hand around to cup your pussy as he thrusts shallowly in you, feels how it moves inside your body and comes some more. He’s panting hot and heavy in your ear, as his cock pulses and fills you up to the brim, your pussy only able to take so much, the overflow already dribbling down the backs of your thighs when he pulls out slowly.

Flip loves watching your pussy flutter for him the minute you pull out, like your body is angry that he’s leaving you. He plugs you up with those fingers you were sucking on, fucks come back into you, loves the obscene sound it makes, the sticky wet squelch as he scoops it up off your thighs and feeds it to you.

You’re good, a good girl for him and you lick it off his fingers, that little cowboy hat perched on your head, driving him crazy. He plucks it off your head and puts it back on his own, unties the rope around your wrists and flips you onto your back so he can kiss you properly.

He’ll have to find something to wipe you both down with, and the desk, and the floor…but for now he takes his time kissing you until your breathing both evens out, until you’re sighing happy little whimpers against his lips. He cups and squeezes lightly at your breasts, kisses all over your cleavage when he pushes them together and makes you smile, blissed out real nice and hazy.

“Phil honey?” You ask, one of your hands rubbing idly at his shoulder, comforting and soothing.

“Mhm?” He asks from between your tits, making you giggle and sigh.

“When are we thinkin’ those calendars will be ready?” You ask with a cheeky wink, and he looks up at you, licks across his teeth with a little smile of his own, and kisses you once again.

And if everyone gives him wolf-whistles when he comes into the station a week later after the calendars have been printed, he doesn’t mind, because in the middle of it all, Ron had slipped him a couple photos of you with your arms all around him from before they left the room, and he can’t deny how good you look together.


End file.
